Jiraiya's Journey
by thelder
Summary: We do not see much action for Team Hiruzen throughout the Naruto series; this fic is created to change that. We will follow Jiraiya as he conquers new fows, expands his capability as a gennin, and learns more about the beautiful mysterys of the female body. Take this adventure to find out what happened all those years ago.


HELLO PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET

I have been wanting to write a medium sized fic for my favorite character recently, and as a result I began to explore some of his history and background. After some brief digging, I found this very open ended gem laying around.

"Jiraiya attempts to do the summoning jutsu and is reverse summoned to Mt Myoboku without a contract."

This opens up a large time period (from approximately ~age eight to ~age eighteen) for me to explore before the next Ninja war begins and Jiraiya, Tsunade, and the snake bastard are all sent on the mission to Ame.

The writing of this story will sadly interfere with the progress of Changes, being a college student means that I must prioritize my work load.

Without further ado

Jiraiya's Journeys

"Jiraiya-kun, if you keep this up you will get yourself killed!"

The three students of Hiruzen Sarutobi stood in a line before their sensei. Currently the lot of them were giving their reports on a C mission the team just completed. Hiruzen stood before his charges, eyes of black onyx staring down into his students'.

"Hai Saru-Sensei, but everyone was safe in the end! Even the client was pleased with my results!"

Jiraiya stared back into his master's eyes, stubborn and determined that he was right this time; that all of his mistakes before now were wrong, but that he had not made one this time.

Orochimaru took a brief step forward and spoke on his comrade's behalf.

"I am sad to say that I agree with the pervert, but in this case his actions were justified by my own. I was the team leader for this mission, and it is I who will take the blame for his mistakes."

Orochimaru took his step back into line.

Sarutobi scanned his students before letting his gaze linger on Tsunade. Her hands were held behind her back, just as the other three, however she appeared to be a thousand miles away.

"Tsunade-chan, do you have any thoughts on the situation at hand?"

Tsunade stood there, holding her ground and not uttering a word. Her two comrades turned from their sensei to her, both of their eyes holding worry for their comrade.

"Tsu-hime …" Jiraiya whispered to himself, he stretched his arms from behind his back to place it on her shoulder.

The blonde twitched back from his touch, terror in her eyes as a small scream escaped her. She became panicked, like a deer in the headlights. She fell on her side and curled into a ball, trying to become as small as possible.

"Th-The b-b-bl-blood, the blood was everywhere. He-h-he blew himself, he bl-blew himself up to try and, to try and kill u-u-us."

Tsunade was a horrible wreck sprawled out now on the feathery green grass.

Sarutobi strode over to his fallen student and put his arm out for her to grasp on.

She was still shaking, still bawling with no regard for her surroundings, but it didn't matter; she took a firm grasp of his hand and pulled herself up.

Sarutobi knelt down to her eye level and wiped her tears away.

It had been her first kill.

"Orochimaru, you told me you found your target as order. What happened after that?" Sarutobi questioned.

Orochimaru shook his head in exasperation before looking to his recovering comrade.

"That is quite the story." He said as he sat down to relax in the cool evening shade.

"Three nights ago, we were given an emergency mission to reinforce a group of chunnin who were investigating a local mission child's report; an otherwise simple task. We arrived at the specified location to find a blood bath; body parts strewn about the forest floor…"

-Sixteen Hours Ago—

"Baka." Tsunade seethed, "he is going to have us found! I will kill him!"

It was almost adorable to watch the eight-year-old blonde's hand smash together angrily.

Currently the team was infiltrating a designated building standing on the outskirts of Konoha, trying to group up with their assigned team.

It was an hours sprint from the southern gate to here, and so far the team had not been detected. "I will not let him ruin our first C-rank mission!" she almost spat, while being as loud as she dare be.

For his part Orochimaru had been analyzing the situation from the start. They found the building twenty minutes ago, and the team they were to group with should have been waiting just outside. The bad guy had already been bagged and tagged, it was just supposed to be a pick up mission. The only reason it was assigned a C rank at all is because it left the safety of Konoha's walls. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes,

"Something's up."

Three seconds later an explosion was heard on the front side of the building. Rubble flew through the windows, sending sharp pieces of glass at the pair's direction. Tsunade rolled to her left while Orochimaru flung himself behind a nearby tree. After insuring the cost was clear, Orochimaru searched nearby where he thought his partner rolled off too.

He found her nearby with three pieces of glass lodged in her right arm. She was seething in pain, holding back tears that already feel.

"Tsunade! Hold on, I will…"

Before he could even finish his sentence she broke off the end of the shards with her uninjured arm. She went to grab her tunic to tear a piece off as a makeshift gauze, but the pale boy beat her too it. He grabbed her free hand and told her to hold still while he made sure she wouldn't bleed out.

"Where do you think Jiraiya is?" Orochimaru asked while he removed the last piece of glass from her arm.

Tsunade stopped biting her lip and replied,

"Knowing him, he was probably the one to cause the explosion."

Brief moments of silence passed as Orochimaru finished wrapping her arm.

"Come on," he said while standing, "let's go find him…"

A second explosion rocked the forest floor; Orochimaru protected both he and Tsunade by quickly summoning a stone wall in front of them. He grunted from the strain once the jutsu released. When the wall lowered over half of the three story building had vanished. From their position, they could see Jiraiya and some stranger battling in the rubble.

"I will go help, you stay and recover." Orochimaru said

"Like hell I am letting you and the pervert handle whoever is causing this alone; I am fine, let's go."

The building, or ex-building in question had been originally surrounded by a small clearing, maybe three hundred feet in diameter before reaching the front entrance. Tsunade and Orochimaru sprinted the short distance in a matter of seconds before hoping though the large whole in wall before splitting up and searching for their perverted friend.

Four minutes passed, and when the pair ran back into each other, and neither one had found him, they started exploring the local area.

It took them three minutes before they found him; both him and their target.

He stood maybe six feet tall, long brown hair, and a look that placed him in the "slightly off" category of insanity. He wore a Konoha headband with a scratch through it on his forehead. Tattoos littered his forearms.

"Oh look, now your petty friends will get to see you die. Speaking of which." The target bit his thumb and ran the fresh blood that welled up across his left fore-arm. A ball of paper popped into existence and began to take the form of a miniature rhino.

"Sacred Art: Rampaging Inferno!" he shouted across the field.

The rhino, no larger than a baby boar accelerated towards the trio at break-neck speed. As it ran closer, the tail of the beast lit aflame and as it burned down to the body of the creature, it exploded, sending a massive shockwave of heat and sound in the middle of the group.

"Heh, that should have taken care of them." The man whistled into the cloud and the paper rhino came trotting out of the smoke and debris.

"You are taking less time to reform than before, good boy. By the end of the month we wil …"

A kunai scrapped past his neck, leaving a half inch line across his right tendon.

"Damn, I missed." Jiraiya's voice spoke into the clearing.

The smoke was clear now, and standing before the traitor were three untouched gennin.

"How! Most chunnin can't even escape my explosions!" Jiraiya smirked as he pulled another kunai from his holster,

"Who said we dodged."

Jiraiya continued his battle with the traitor while Tsunade steadied her breathing.

"Great timing Tsu-hime. We would be dead if you had not intervened." Orochimaru held his side while he spoke, it was swore from where the shockwave passed through Tsunade's barrier.

"Thanks, but we have to focus on bringing this bastard down."

"Who, little oh me?" Tsunade froze as she heard the man's voice right behind her, "I know I am hot stuff, but you won't have to try to hard little lady."

"Tsunade quickly turned around and screamed at the man, "Shut up you pervert! I will kill yo …"

"I am sorry, what was that?"

When Tsunade swung herself around, she initially failed to see where Jiraiya was. Laying across the man's shoulder, Jiraiya's young form was limp, and was also covered in explosive tags.

"Ho oh! What a quick turnaround from Konoha's princess. Do you like it? I did it myself."

Jiraiya's eyes, nose, and mouth had all been left uncovered so that he would not suffocate and that he could see what was to happen next… Well that was before he is set to explode.

"Your friend here has three minutes before these paper bombs activate, so I suggest you get moving." He threw the boy's body across the clearing to Tsunade's feet.

She panicked and started to reach down to begin removing the notes, but a kunai nicked her hand before she could get close.

"Did you think I would make it that easy for you?" the man said with a smile.

His smile vanished as he felt a kunai slip between his ribs.

"No body injures my allies. And for a jonnin, you are awful unaware of your surroundings." Orochimaru said as he pulled the kunai out.

The man cried out in pain and feel to his knees spitting out blood.

"Damn brat got me, well atleast…" he placed his hands into the snake position

"Oh shit …"

A massive explosion rocked the forest floor; trees fell and birds scattered. A fireball at least a quarter mile high billowed swiftly into the air, blackening out the golden sun.

Minutes passed, and the evening breeze scattered the black soot from the area. After everything settled down we find that the trio of gennin were all still very much alive. Exhausted but still alive.

Jiraiya stood in the middle, breathing heavily his right arm held close to his chest; in his left he held his blonde beauty. Orochimaru simply stood there, admiring the destruction caused by such a jutsu.

"Hehe, fuck ya. I am a badass." Jiraiya spoke before passing out. Several seconds passed and Tsunade awoke to find her team was all still alive. But the carnage that was left over...

-Present—

"There was blood everywhere." Orochimaru spoke, "The trees, the grass, out clothes, everywhere. Apparently in a last ditch effort to off us, the target used a jutsu of sacrifice to use up all the remaining chakra in his system and cause an explosion."

Sarutobi by this point had taken a seat in the grass, his face held a look of being puzzled.

"Not that I am not proud of each of you for what you did, but how did you survive such a blast?" Hiruzen questioned.

Jiraiya spoke up from his patch of dirt,

"Substitution. I replaced all of the bombs on my body with leaves that surrounded the guy, and when that was over, I flashed us out using the same method."

Sarutobi looked surprised at his student's ingeniousness.

"My my, Jiraiya-kun, that was actually a very well thought out plan."

Jiraiya gave a huge smile to the crowd,

_"Thanks, I do try my best."_

SO I would love to turn this into another running series, I just want user feedback from you guys. Should I continue with this? I already have ~10 chapters thought out and written down somewhere, so if you want more let me know!

Please review, it feeds my soul.

If that is all

K

THNX

BAI!


End file.
